


The Journey to Discover Life

by KalteHerz



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Experiments, Gen, Science Experiments, grave robbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalteHerz/pseuds/KalteHerz
Summary: What did Frankenstein do while he was creating his creature?---------For a school assignment, I had to add a new scene to "Frankenstein" by Mary Shelley. This is what I wrote.
Kudos: 2





	The Journey to Discover Life

_Who shall conceive the horrors of my secret toil as I dabbled among the unhallowed damps of the grave or tortured the living animal to animate the lifeless clay?_ (p55)

As the days darkened and the shadows grew longer, I crept from my haunt. These deeds were not ones to be committed in the light of day. I stole to the graveyards, picking my way to those graves that were most freshly quarried. These, the bodies of the most recently deceased, would provide the key for my conquering of death. I never entertained the thoughts of spirits, but it always was as if there was a presence, trying to dissuade me from my path. But I forged on, my obsession the only focus.

It was, as in most civilised places, illegal in Ingolstadt to experiment on a living human. But in order for my research to continue, I needed to know the inner workings of the very thing I was trying to replicate. I used pigs, dogs, cats, any animals I could get my hands on. If those around me had known, I would have been shunned, excluded for daring to destroy their beastly companions. These feelings only stood in my way. I needed to beat this daemon that had taken my mother from me. I did not realise that in this process, I would create my own personal one.

My machine was an abomination, a stain upon the field of science. Every time I gazed upon it, I was reminded of the lunacy of my endeavour, but still I pushed on, resolute to beat the unbeatable. One by one, animals that were not of a high enough pedigree to be studied were placed into my contraption and the very life that they held dear was forcibly extracted. The cries and whimpers from these animals should have deterred me but the simple thought of succeeding kept me going.

Before I could begin assembling the ultimate race, I had to comprehend what makes us human. I attended many a lecture, gathering vital information about the biology and characteristics of people. This aided my knowledge and brought me a chance to improve on all the places that nature went wrong. I set about finding the best parts of humans, searching for those who died of injuries or diseases that did not affect their bodies. I stitched together the best ones, taking bits from various places. But a body made of pure humanity could not hope to overhaul the faults of Mother Nature. I began to integrate parts of other animals and those that I had made myself from what I’d learnt. My ultimate objective was approaching rapidly.

I started out with bringing back small animals, mice and other rodents. They seemed to react well to the reanimations, as much as anything can that has been killed and brought back. But once I began to expand the experiment, branching out to dogs and cats, the issues exposed themselves. There is only so much that a restored muscle can hold, and these animals were approaching the upper limit of the strength of the limbs. They walked like the shambling corpses they were. I worked tirelessly around the clock, working on a way to intensify the capabilities of these parts. I ultimately perfected these basics, and I beheld my final goal: a new kind of human.

Each day that dragged by brought a new tribulation; first the muscles wouldn’t work and then the nerves began to spasm. I went through trials and experiments to attain the perfect creations. Nothing could be wrong with it. Not only did the body have to work more efficiently but also be more beautiful and handsome than that of my fellow creatures. I sought out the best of the best, waiting for those venerated by humanity for their beauty to die, getting the flawless parts before they rotted away. I had in a few instances almost been caught by mourners waiting to pay their respects at all hours of the day. But their emotional state was insignificant in the pursuit of science. I needed to complete this journey before it consumed me.

Happiness and all other emotions had left me. I was habitually destroying animals and desecrating the remains of my species; anything that would avert me from this task had to be removed. The thoughts of my family were far from my mind. Not even the remembrances of my home could tear my focus away from this all-consuming obsession. The seasons passed and I barely comprehended the changes in weather. The temperature dictated the types of work I could do, what with the different rates of decay. The bodies only stayed fresh for so long, so I needed to work fast. The parts for the body were coming together. I came across them at different points; first an arm would appear, then the perfect spine. My masterpiece, the product of so many years was so close and yet so far. I still needed to determine the crucial part, the key to life. It was one late night, and while the world slept, I slaved away in my workshop. My machines whirled and light flew all around. I was draw into some form of a trance. The show reached a climax, and in a shower of sparks, the answer lay in front of me. I knew it, my work was almost complete.

I spent many a night connecting veins and tissue, making my creature perfection. Everything had a place and my life’s work would be ruined if a single part wasn’t. Many asked after me, curious as to what could engross me for so long but they could never begin to fathom this task’s hold over me. This was the final fragments of my dream and I was going to finish it, no matter what stood in my way.


End file.
